Forbidden
by narutorox98
Summary: What happens when a fallen angel falls in love with a nobleman's daughter, who happens to be engaged? What's more, that fallen angel has many enemies (archangels, fallen angels, and demons) that want him dead and will do anything to make sure he is. Will he be able to get her to fall in love with him and keep her out of danger?
1. The Fall

**Hey! I decided to write a fanfic that had nothing to do with anything in particular. It was actually inspired (in a weird way) by the beginning of the first episode of Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) when Ciel makes the contract with Sebastian. I hope you like it!**

Ch. 1 The Fall

I was an angel. An archangel. But not just any archangel. I was _the_ archangel. I was in charge of every angel of Heaven, whether it was an archangel or a guardian angel. I was also in charge of keeping fallen angels in check, and if they were..._misbehaving_, so to speak, sending them to Hell would be their punishment.

Well, that _was_ my job anyway. It all started on a cold October night. I had gone down to Earth to take care of a pesky fallen angel that had refused to behave, even though I had gone out of my way to give him multiple warnings. So, as my duty requires, I sent him to the depths of Hell.

That was when I saw _her_. She was beautiful. Her waist-long light brown hair was blowing in the cold wind. Her purple eyes watched the people walking down the street as she waited on the side of the street. She wore a black gown that came to just above her knees. It had a black bow on the back. The torso of the dress was similar to a corset, and the sleeves came down to her wrists. She wore thigh-high black socks, and black boots that tied and were knee-high.

I was frozen in place. I couldn't move. I wanted to walk over to her, but I couldn't. Her beauty captivated me. She looked up and her eyes met mine. No, that was impossible. I was an angel. I was invisible to the eyes of humans. But she was too beautiful to be human. That was when it hit me. She must be a fallen angel. But I would have recognized her if she was. Then a demon? No, I would have felt something from her. Nephilim, maybe? She wouldn't smile at me if that were the case. Nephilim hated archangels. She had to be human. She smiled at me.

Then he walked out of the shadows. He had light brown hair and green eyes. His ears were pierced and he wore black studs. He wore expensive looking clothes, signifying that he was a noble. He took her right hand, got down on one knee, and kissed her hand in a polite manner. He stood up and offered his arm to her. She took it and they walked down the street. I followed them for a little while.

During that time, I noticed the ring on her left hand. She must be engaged to him. They seemed to be in love. I gathered that his name was Yukio and her name was Neliel. I grew jealous of him. I wanted her to look at me the way she looked at him. I wanted her to be mine.

I decided to go back up to Heaven and learn of just who she was. But when I got back, I was confronted by ten other archangels.

"Archangel Kaemon Aizawa," one of them began. "You are hereby revoked of your title, duties, and right to be an angel. Your wings are also hereby revoked from you. You are to roam Earth forever as a fallen angel."

"On what charge?" I asked him.

"Falling in love with a human and becoming jealous of the one she is to marry." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Then goodbye." I began to walk away, but before I could, he came over to me, grabbed my wings, put his foot on my back, and ripped my wings out of my back. My eyes widened in shock as I collapsed from pain.

"Goodbye," the archangel, Mitsuru Akihiro, in charge of punishing angels that have broken the rules, said to me. "Have fun on Earth." He waved his hand as I lost conciousness. The last thing I saw was the saddened face of my older brother, Ichiro Misawa, before everything went black.

When I woke up, I was lying in a bed in a bright room. A girl was standing over me, her face showing that she was worried. Then I realized who it was. Neliel. The girl I had fallen in love with. Standing next to her, also worried, was her fiancee, Yukio.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" she said, relieved. Her voice was as beautiful as she was. She wore a light blue strapless dress that came to just above her knees. The dress was embroidered with gold. She wore light blue heels to match, and she had white gloves on that came to just above her elbow, that were also embroidered with gold. She also wore a light blue choker necklace.

"We were worried," Yukio began. "I found you just outside of town lying in a pool of blood. You were barely breathing and your pulse was weak. We were afraid you would die. Can you tell us what happened?" I sat up. I remembered following Neliel and Yukio around, and I remembered seeing my brother's face, but I couldn't remember what happened.

"No," I said. "I don't remember."

"Do you remember your name?" Neliel asked me.

"Kaemon."

"Do you live nearby?"

"No. I don't remember where I live. My memory's hazy. I can only remember bits and pieces."

"Do you have any family?"

"I have an older brother. Ichiro."

"Then he'll probably come looking for you. Oh! How rude of us. We haven't even introduced ourselves. My name's Neliel, and my fiancee is Yukio."

"If you have nowhere else to go, then you can stay with us," Yukio offered. "We have plenty of room."

"Yes, you can stay as long as you like," Neliel agreed.

"I may have to take you up on that offer," I accepted.

"Great! You can stay in one of the guest rooms." She smiled at me. That smile melted my heart. I smiled back. Then the wound on my back began to throb. I winced in pain.

"You should rest," Yukio ordered. I didn't argue. I laid back down and quickly fell asleep.

**Well, I hope you liked it! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Review, please!**


	2. Memories

**Hey! Here's chapter 2 of **_**Forbidden**_**. It's still in Kaemon's POV. Not sure if I'll change the POV at all or not. Well, here you go!**

Ch. 2 Memories

The next morning, I woke up to a wonderful smell that made my mouth water. The growling of my stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten anything in a couple days. I stood up, and the wound on my back began to throb. I drew in a sharp breath and ignored it. I looked down and noticed that my torso was covered in bandages. There were clothes sitting on the bedside table. I assumed they were for me and put them on.

I followed the smell to the kitchen where Yukio was cooking. He heard me walk into the kitchen and turned around to look at me. "Morning, Kaemon!" he greeted me. "Hungry?" I nodded my head. "Good! Do you like pancakes or waffles?"

"Waffles, I guess," I answered him.

"Do you like bacon and sausage?" I nodded my head again. "All right then. Go ahead and wait in the dining room." He pointed to a door just off the kitchen. "It should be done soon." I walked through the door and saw a large table in an extremely large room. There was already someone sitting near the end of the table sipping what I assumed to be tea.

It was Neliel. She heard the door shut behind me and looked to see who came in. "Oh, Kaemon!" she said, clearly surprised to see me. "Good morning! How's your wound?"

"It's better," I lied, smiling.

"That's good. Come sit down." She gestured to the seat next to her. I walked over and sat down. I could now see that she wore a pink gown that came mid-thigh in the front and down to her ankles in the back. It was long-sleeved, and embroidered with black ribbon. She wore the same black boots she had been wearing the first night I saw her.

The first night I saw her. It was all blurry, but I remembered following her and Yukio around. Of course, it was very stalkerish. I remember feeling jealous and envious of Yukio. Neliel is beautiful. Any man would feel that way toward Yukio. He was lucky. But I couldn't remember what happened between then and when I woke up in Yukio and Neliel's home.

Then it hit me. I am an archangel. To be more precise, I _was_ an archangel. I was banished to Earth for falling in love with a human and feeling jealousy toward a human. I remembered Mitsuru ripping out my wings with enjoyment. I remembered seeing Ichiro's saddened face. Ichiro. My brother. I abandoned him. I disappointed him. I would never be able to see him again. I would never be able to face him. I was a fallen angel now. The thing we hated almost as much as demons and the Devil. I put my head in my hands, which were resting on the table.

"Is something the matter?" Neliel asked me, a look of concern on her face.

"It's nothing," I responded.

"Are you sure?"

"No. But I couldn't tell you if I wanted to." How were you supposed to tell someone, a _human_, at that, that you are a fallen angel?

"It's all right, I can keep a secret. Go ahead and tell me."

"I can't."

"I understand. We all have our secrets." I raised my head. Now I _wanted_ to tell her. I opened my mouth to tell her when Yukio walked in.

"Anyone hungry?" he said.

"I know _I_ am," Neliel responded. "Mmmm, it smells delicious!"

"What about you, Kaemon?" I nodded my head. "Well, let's start eating then!" He sat all the food on the table. There were regular waffles, blueberry waffles, and chocolate chip waffles. There were also regular pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, blueberry pancakes, and corn fritters. There was crispy and chewy bacon. There were sausage links and patties. There was maple syrup and strawberry syrup. There was also orange juice, coffee, earl grey tea, and milk.

My eyes went wide. "Wow," I said. "You cooked all this yourself?"

"Yup. Go ahead and get what you want." He handed me a plate and a glass. We all grabbed some food. I poured myself a glass of orange juice. Yukio poured himself a glass of earl grey tea. Neliel poured herself a glass of milk. We began to eat.

I was the first one done, so I took care of my plate and glass, and went back to the room that I had slept in the night before.

When I walked into the room and shut the door, I noticed a piece of paper on the stand next to the bed. I grabbed it and read it.

_Kaemon,_

_ You need to leave here as soon as possible and hide. Mitsuru is to be named the next Head Archangel. As soon as he is, he plans to find you and send you to the depths of Hell. He will do whatever it takes to get rid of you, even if it means killing innocent people to do so._

_ Mitsuru only got rid of you to accomplish his goals. Falling in love and becoming jealous are not crimes punishable by Falling. He had no right to take your wings. He only did it to make it easier to get rid of you and open the gates of Hell to unleash chaos on to Earth. But to do so, he has to banish you to Hell forever. After all, you're the only one that can stop him._

_Your brother,_  
_ Ichiro_

_P.S. You may think I'm disappointed in you for Falling, but I'm not. You didn't deserve to Fall, and even if you did, you're still my little brother. I could never hate you or become disappointed in you. We all make mistakes, but you never made one._

After I finished reading the letter, I smiled. I was relieved. I was afraid that Ichiro would hate me forever because I Fell. But according to his words, he doesn't hate me, and he doesn't think I did anything wrong.

But I had to leave. If what Ichiro said in his letter was true, then Neliel and Yukio were in danger as long as I stayed here. I had to leave. But I wouldn't hide. Ichiro said that I'm the only capable of stopping Mitsuru. And he was right. Even if I am a fallen angel, I'm still the strongest and smartest angel that ever existed. I was also the only one that knew all the routes to Heaven without having to fly. I could stop Mitsuru before he even became the Head Archangel. And I could get my position back.

I had already known that falling in love and becoming jealous were not punishable by Falling, and if one were to Fall because of these reasons, then they were capable of getting their position back. I wasn't the first to Fall because of these reasons, and I certainly wouldn't be the last. Like Yukio said, we all mistakes. And Mitsuru made a big one.

**Well, there you go. Chapter 2 is finished. Review, please!**


End file.
